Angelica Escapes from Disney World
(Angelica runs away from Disney World, goes on the aeroplane and returns to America.) Angelica: "Yay! I'm back in America. So long, Disney World!" (Angelica runs out of the airport and went into the video store.) Video Store Manager: "Welcome to the video store. How can I help you?" Angelica: "Can I have Bubble Guppies Sunny Days on DVD, please?" Video Store Manager: "Sure. Here you go." Angelica: "Thanks." (At home) Angelica: "Yes! I finally got Bubble Guppies Sunny Days on DVD. I'm going to watch it right now." (70 minutes later) Angelica: "That is a fantastic show. Since my dad is still at work, I'm going to see Sherlock Gnomes in theatres." YankeeDude5000: "Let me guess. Angelica escaped from Disney World, went into the video store and bought Bubble Guppies Sunny Days on DVD. Then, she went to the theatres to see Sherlock Gnomes." (25 minutes later) YankeeDude5000: "Your daughter shouldn't have escaped from Disney World and bought Bubble Guppies Sunny Days on DVD." Drew Pickles: "I know. I will be mega furious when I see her." (Angelica walks into the room, shocked.) Drew Pickles: "Angelica, I can't believe you escaped from Disney World, went into the video store and bought Bubble Guppies Sunny Days on DVD. And what did you do after that?" Angelica: "Umm, I went to see Sherlock Gnomes in theatres." (Drew Pickles, Angelica's mom and YankeeDude5000 is shocked.) Drew Pickles: (in loud voice) "WHAT ON EARTH, ANGELICA?!?!! HOW DARE YOU SEE SHERLOCK GNOMES IN THEATRES? THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR SUPER MEGA TRANQUILITY!!" YankeeDude5000: "Now, I will call the visitors to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson." (70 minutes later) Drew Pickles: "Wow! Angelica! You have a ton of visitors who are all here to see you." YankeeDude5000: "These are some of my friends I brought over here to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson." Steven Salary: "I'm Steven Salary. I can't believe you escaped from Disney World." Brandon-The-Movie-Guy: "I'm Brandon-The-Movie-Guy. I also heard that you bought Bubble Guppies Sunny Days on DVD which is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount." David-The-Animation-Guy: "I'm David-The-Animation-Guy. You are banned from everything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and other Viacom related services!" LouieLouie95: “I’m LouieLouie95. Ericina: “I’m Ericina. Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I am very furious at you for escaping from Disney World." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. You are worse than Plankton from SpongeBob." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I'm so done with you. You escaped from Disney World." Basil: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. If you try to be friends with Charlotte, I will get Toby and he will beat you up!" Olivia: "I'm Olivia from The Great Mouse Detective. You will be forced to watch my movie from now on. Why? Because it's made by Disney." Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail. You will be forced to watch my movie series. And if you don't, the Giant Mouse of Minsk will kill you!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You are not watching my show anymore! Because my show was made by Paramount." Norville: "I'm Norville the pet dragon. And I agree with Wally because he is my buddy. You Viacom related stuff will be donated to me." Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. You're not allowed to watch my show anymore. Because my show was made by Nickelodeon." Catboy: "I'm Catboy, the leader of the PJ Masks. You are considered to be the worst character of mine!" Max Goof: "I'm Max Goof from A Goofy Movie. If you try to mess my hair up, I will come over to your house and beat you up!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. And I...cannot...believe it. You escaped from Disney World, went into the video store, bought Bubble Guppies Sunny Days on DVD, and went to see Sherlock Gnomes in theatres. Why would you do those things? You are a bad (11x) girl!" Mickey Mouse: "I'm Mickey Mouse. I can't believe you escaped from Disney World when your parents told you not to!" Donha: "I'm Donha." Finn: "I'm Finn." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Tori: "And I'm Tori and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?" Jimmy Neutron: "I'm Jimmy Neutron. You're not allowed to watch my movie and show anymore. Because my movie and show was made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Mario: "I'm Mario. You will be forced to play my video games, watch my TV shows, and watch my movies. Because they're made by Nintendo. If not, Browser will beat you up!" Luigi: "I'm Luigi. And I agree with Mario." Sonic: "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. You will play my video games from now on. Because my video games are made by Sega." Tails: "I'm Tails. And I agree with Sonic." Dipper Pines: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. You will be forced to watch my show until further notice. Because my show is made by Disney." Mabel Pines: "I'm Mabel Pines and I agree with Dipper." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Fear: "I'm Fear. Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: “And finally, I'm Bing Bong. Anger: "This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life." Disgust: "That's right, Angelica. You'll be wearing nappies forever." Fear: Sadness: Joy: Tails: Sonic the Hedgehog: Luigi: "You'll play Mario Kart games until further notice." Mario: "If you kidnap Princess Peach, I will shoot fireballs at you!" Jimmy Neutron: "All of the Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, and Comedy Central characters told you that they will never see you ever again! And don't even think about going to Nickelodeon Universe." Tori: "You will be forced to watch our show which is The Tai Chi Chasers for the rest of your life. And we will destroy your Viacom related stuff with our superpowers." Sena: "Me too." Rai: "Me three." Finn: "Me four." Donha: "Me five." Queen Lanolin: Mickey Mouse: "You will watch my shows and movies from now on. Why? Because my shows and movies is made by Disney." Dylan Priest: "You will never watch Shimmer and Shine ever again! Why? Because that show was made by Nickelodeon and Paramount." Max Goof: "You will watch all my movies until you die. Because my movies are made by Disney." Catboy: "You will watch my show on TV. If not, Owlette and Gekko will beat you up with their magic powers!" Ryder: "If you try to watch my show, the pups will beat you up!" Norville: "And if you try to steal my Squeaky Cyclops, Stan of the Swamp will beat you up with his newspaper!" Wally Trollman: "Like Norville said earlier, I will donate some of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, and Comedy Central to him." Fievel: "If you try to get me chased by Squidward Tentacles, I will get revenge on you!" Slippy V: "You will forget your memories captured by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, and Comedy Central!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no boyfriends, no hanging out with Charlotte, no Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., and MTV movies and shows, no TV, no video games, no Comedy Central, no fast food places related to Pepsi, no Nickelodeon vacations, and no fun for the rest of your natural born life!" Warren Cook: "You will be strictly forced to do everything not made by Comedy Central, MTV, Nick Jr., Nickelodeon, or Paramount for the rest of your life." Ericina: LouieLouie95: David-The-Animation-Guy: "You will be strictly forced to do stuff made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, Marvel, DC Comics, MGM, FremantleMedia, BBC, ITV, Disney, New Line Cinema, Lucasfilm, Lionsgate, DHX Media, 4Kids Entertainment, and other companies that you hate from now on!" Brandon-The-Animation-Guy: "That is right, Angelica. All the movies, TV shows, video games, books, DVDs, VHS tapes, Blu-Rays, magazines, music, and foods you will watch, play, read, eat, and listen that they are not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, and Comedy Central." Steven Salary: "And if you keep this up, the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe will come and take you to the Netherworld and you will get killed by zombie pigmen." YankeeDude5000: "I agree with all my friends." Drew Pickles: "Me too. Now start doing everything not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Paramount, MTV, and Comedy Central. Or you'll be grounded for double infinity." Angelica: "Shut up! All of you! I wish all of you were dead!" Category:Grounded Videos